Dragon Ball Y
by ChibiHotAngel
Summary: Gr............. No body is reviewing! Is it that bad? Fine. Read the new thing I put up. It's clarifying. Be enlightened.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all. This is Yaoi and I don't own the characters okay? I don't exactly know what I'm going to do right now, but I'm sure it'll come together sooner or later. Please don't read if you don't like Yaoi. You flame, you die. Got it? Now, on with the show!  
  
For this chapter, the main language is Saiya-go.  
  
((Japanese))  
  
Chapter 1: Reverences  
  
He didn't know why these people thought that they could fool him. They were idiots to think that he didn't know. Freezer and his mate were his guardians right now and they were in another room discussing him. They didn't know that he knew he was the Saiya-jin no Ouji. He could laugh right about now, if he was strong enough to beat Freezer. He needed to escape first. He had heard about a planet that he would be able to blend in on. It was called Chikyu-sei. He new the species on that mud ball looked close enough to Saiya-jins that he wouldn't be noticed. All he needed to do was wait until Freezer and his mate fell asleep. Then he could get to his space pod and be gone. They wouldn't know he was gone until it was to late. He knew his plan was perfect.  
  
"Boy! Get in here!" Freezer yelled.  
  
Vegeta stood there for a moment and then walked calmly in.  
  
"What?" He asked with an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Cook supper. After that, I want you to clean and then you can sleep."  
  
"Fine." He growled.  
  
Vegeta hurriedly went through his normal chores and got ready for bed. After he got into bed, he heard Freezer and his mate making assorted pleasured noises. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, forgetting for a moment that he wouldn't have to clean up after. He had no problem with same sex pairings, after all, Saiya-jin men could give birth. He just didn't like Freezer. Without Freezer's mate Bardock, he would probably be dead now. Bardock was always nice to him when they were alone. He couldn't go against Freezer's wishes because he was a slave.  
  
Without realizing it, an hour had passed and the Ouji had nearly fallen asleep. He drifted and bolted up with a start. There was no time for sleep now. He needed to escape!  
  
Vegeta silently slipped down the halls and out to the pod yard. His pod was the best model and the quietest of them all. Courtesy of Bardock, and if he didn't know better, he would think that Bardock was helping him out. He always distracted Freezer no matter the cost to his self. Vegeta said a silent thank you and slipped into his pod.  
  
He had already planned his get away and if need be, he could stop at a few planets along the way. He knew that there was no room for error. If this failed, he would be dead.  
  
He pushed the close button and the hatch closed. After hitting the red button that was launch, his last thought was, "I hope some one there can speak Saiya-go." And he fell asleep.  
  
Vegeta slept through the whole trip. He didn't wake up even when his pod landed. Even when a stranger approached his vessel he did not awaken. The hatch was pried open revealing a man in his early twenties with a goofy smile and even goofier hair. He reached into the pod and shook Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta bolted upright and hit his head on the top of his pod.  
  
"Ouch!" He cried. His eyesight was getting blurry. He tried to stay awake but this tiredness was over powering. His eyes drooped shut and he fainted. The man looked slightly shocked, but not as shocked as when he found that this man had a tail as well. He picked him up, shut the hatch, and carried him to his house.  
  
A day later, Vegeta came to with a groan.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" He muttered.  
  
The man came bouncing in and he smiled his smile.  
  
((Hello! Good morning! How are you feeling?))  
  
"What are you saying? I don't understand!" He yelled.  
  
The man looked slightly put off. Then his eyes sort of rolled back in his head. In a few seconds, he shook his head and smiled more.  
  
"Sorry. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
Vegeta was a loss for words and he just nodded.  
  
"My name is Goku! Son Goku. Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Saiya-jin no Ouji. Vegeta."  
  
"You're an Ouji? Of the Saiya-jins?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So that's why you have a tail too! I never knew I was a Saiya-jin."  
  
Vegeta flopped back on the bed. He was still exhausted from the journey. He needed food and he needed it now.  
  
"Well, I brought you some food. If Saiya-jins are anything like me, then you're a bottomless pit too!" Goku beamed.  
  
Vegeta started wolfing down his food and thinking about this strange man. He seemed familiar. Bardock! These two looked exactly alike! Bardock always talked about some one named Kakarotto... He knew this had to be him.  
  
"Kakarotto!" He ordered.  
  
Goku didn't know why, but he responded to the name in kind.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
  
"So that is your name. I thought so. You look just like your father."  
  
"My father?" He implored.  
  
Vegeta quickly retold his story to Kakarotto.  
  
"You can stay with me Vegeta. I'll help you out."  
  
Vegeta was about to refuse him when an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Fine." He said gruffly. "I will."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
So, how was it? I hope it's good so far. I'll say that it is an AU, but it sort of follows the story line okay? I think it'll get good soon. Please review this! I need your opinions! And don't forget. Flame me and I will get Shinigami to cut your heads off with his scythe.  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	2. Thinking of you

Hello! I got a bunch of reviews all at once! I'm surprised. I expected none. I know I'm evil to Bardock. I'll save him later okay? Nobody deserves that. As with male pregnancy, I absolutely love it! I will surely put it in. I know the first one was short, but you know me... I need to know if every one liked it first. Now we read the fic!  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts of You  
  
He had only been living with Goku for about half an earth year. On Vegeta- sei, it would have been only a quarter of a year but then again, Saiya-jins age slower than humans. Vegeta didn't know the human year system and he commonly used the Saiya-jin one just so he wouldn't get confused. He had learned that either way, Goku, or Kakarotto as he called him, was older than him. He had even learned one of the many earth languages that Kakarotto called Japanese.  
  
He was already falling prey to his irresistible charms and looks. Kakarotto was the perfect mate for anyone. He could fight, he was caring, and he was smart. Not an easy fete for a Saiya-jin. He must have gotten it from his father.  
  
He admitted with a slight amount of resistance that he loved him. He didn't really know what he was feeling qualified as love. It was mostly because of his upbringing, and entirely not his fault.  
  
On the other hand, Goku had been hard pressed to not glomp the Ouji whenever he saw him. He wanted to be with him, but the Ouji probably didn't like men...  
  
Goku walked down the stairs and came into the living room where there was a blazing fire. He saw Vegeta sitting by it and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," He said, startling this Ouji. "Could you tell me more about Saiya-jins please?"  
  
"I suppose... What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, for starters, are we an a-sexual race or what?"  
  
"No. We have both male and female genders. But," He paused for effect, "since our population was dangerously low, we slightly evolved. Men can give birth as well."  
  
"So, that sort of thing is tolerated?"  
  
"What sort of thing?"  
  
"Men and men."  
  
"Of course it is! My parents are both males."  
  
Goku seemed to contemplate this. He leaned forward and captured Vegeta's lips. Vegeta gasped in surprise and Goku took advantage of this by sliding his tongue in. The kiss lasted for several minutes and when they pulled apart, Vegeta was missing his shirt while Goku was clad only in his shirt.  
  
To an onlooker from the outside, it would look as if the house was jumping. The noises from the inside only suggested what might be going on. After about several days or so, with the house starting and stopping repeatedly, two naked figures emerged out of the house and walked to the river.  
  
They jumped in and washed up.  
  
"Vegeta, what exactly were we doing? I know that it wasn't human."  
  
"Kakarotto, what we did was called a mating rut."  
  
"A Mating Rut?"  
  
"Yes. That means that since you are dominant in our bond, I am going to get pregnant." He answered, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm dominant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Goku thought about it. Vegeta was already getting protective of himself. He needed to protect his unborn child from any harm.  
  
In a month's time, Vegeta had become more aggressive. It wasn't that he wasn't aggressive already, but he was snapping at Goku for stupid things and calling him baka. Goku guessed that it was the effect of the mood swings one went through during pregnancy.  
  
Vegeta scowled at the water in the river. In a way, he envied it. It was free to do what ever it wanted while he was stuck with a baby in his stomach and a pain in his back. He didn't mean Kakarotto by that. He simply meant the severe back pains he got from the pregnancy. He berated himself for getting mad at Kakarotto for no obvious reasons but he couldn't seem to unleash the anger any other way. Kakarotto had forbidden him to fight and it was slowly driving him mad.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
He had startled Vegeta. Vegeta had been lost in his own thoughts for some time and he hadn't heard Kakarotto come up.  
  
"Nothing baka."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, would being pregnant and tired and not being able to fight piss you off too?" He yelled.  
  
"I guess it would... I'm sorry I got you into this."  
  
"Hn. Baka." He said softly. "I'm not mad at you. It's just that I hate being incapacitated."  
  
"What can I do to help you then? I shouldn't sit around all day just because I can't think of anything to do."  
  
"A backrub would be nice."  
  
And so, Goku sat Vegeta on his chair and started massaging his back. To say the least, Vegeta was reduced to a puddle of muscle and flesh. When Goku was done, Vegeta had fallen asleep and he carried him to the bed.  
  
Vegeta had woken up refreshed and less agitated. He had to admit. Kakarotto could give great backrubs.  
  
Goku was in the kitchen cooking supper a few months later when he heard Vegeta's hoarse shout. He came running.  
  
"Vegeta, are you okay?" He yelled, frantic with worry.  
  
"Yes! But the baby wants out!" He cried. The contractions were getting worse and worse.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early?"  
  
"No! It's been five months! It's the normal Saiya-jin duration period!" He answered in gasps. "Hurry up and bring me outside!"  
  
Goku knew better than to ask. He had already done that and Vegeta had said that all Saiya-jin brats were born outside. It was their environment. Goku also knew better than to argue with his mate. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of a well placed kick from his koi.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Heh. I am so evil for leaving it there. It's another short chapter. Sorry. I'll make the next one longer. Please review!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	3. The History of it all

Hi ya'll. How are you? I hope you're all okay. I just got glasses for the first time in my life. It's hard to write because my eyes keep losing focus. Gee. Turns out that I was supposed to have glasses since I was five. Anyway, that's enough about me. This chapter is mostly going to be memories or past events that had happened, and a lot of reference to the new characters as well as getting to know them. The triplets call Vegeta papa and Goku daddy. Hidoku will call her father mapa. It is spelled right. I just wanted to create something original. I hope you like it.  
  
This is the order of oldest to youngest (appearance wise or other wise) with the children's name and parents. The mother is named first, then the father.  
  
Duet- Vegeta, Goku  
  
Duo- Vegeta, Goku  
  
Hidoku- Bardock, Freezer  
  
Trunks- Goku, Vegeta  
  
Goten- Goku, Vegeta  
  
Cherry- Cerise, Raditz  
  
Crème- Cerise, Raditz  
  
Kome- Cerise, Raditz  
  
Vega- Cerise, Raditz  
  
The Saiya-jin God and Goddess of Death are Shinigami and Shinimegami. It's just some Saiya-go for you to know. I actually made it up, but you can go along with it ne?  
  
Chapter 3: Babies (HINT)  
  
Poor Goku was getting the bones of his hand crushed. He was letting nature take its course and Vegeta was giving birth naturally. Vegeta had absolutely refused to go to the city to get to the doctors. Finally, Goku managed to get him to agree to allow Bulma over to help with the delivery.  
  
According to Vegeta, when a male gave birth, their anatomy changed slightly and allowed for easier passage of the baby. This happened and was recognizable when a second hole opened between the sac and the sphincter. The child would be born and the hole would close itself.  
  
Bulma was nearly killed several times when Vegeta had started thrashing, but Goku held him down. She was seeing some complications and was getting ready for a difficult birth.  
  
The FIRST baby came out without a hitch. Bulma wiped the baby off and handed it to Goku. Finally, the SECOND one turned at the last second and Bulma had to try turning her. The baby would have nothing of it and started out that way. Vegeta was thrashing wildly, swearing enough to kill a nun. She finally came out in an hour, Vegeta had to be sedated. Bulma cleaned her off and handed the little girl to Goku.  
  
Upon waking, Vegeta smirked. He had 'accidentally' forgotten to mention that there were usually multiple births. He cuddled his children, bared his canines and growled at Bulma. Goku thanked her and ushered her to her air car. Bulma got in and flew away.  
  
"I will name them Duo and Duet. I have just given birth to the most impossible. They are twins and not both boys. Their middle names are Vegeta and Vejita. They can take your baka last name."  
  
The boy, Duo, opened her eyes and smiled at his fathers. Snuggling Vegeta for a moment before requesting that Goku should pick him up.  
  
He burbled and laughed happily. He latched his tail onto Goku's bicep, yawned, and then fell asleep. Goku smiled happily.  
  
The little girl looked at Goku, then at Vegeta, then Goku again. She settled down in her papa's arms and hugged his neck with her tail and arms. They all fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
"Duet!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Duet was running for her life. Sure she, Hi and Duo had arranged the prank, but she and Hi had pulled it off. Her, Hi and Duo were running. The twins and Hi were now 12.  
  
//At this rate, I won't live to see my 13th birthday! // She thought sarcastically.  
  
She and Hi had put bleach into Vegeta's shampoo and now his hair, instead of being black, was now a light brown. Duet giggled at the thought of it being straight blonde. They had meant to dye his hair pink later, but weren't sure if there would be a 'later'.  
  
Vegeta, far from giving up, put on a burst of speed. He tackled the younger girls and sent them sprawling.  
  
//Time to teach these two some respect. // He thought venomously.  
  
He sparred with them. Needless to say, at the end of the match, they were unconscious and still breathing heavily. There were minor injuries, but it was nothing that the Rejuvenation Tank couldn't handle.  
  
Since the children had been born, Bulma had been over to help a lot. She had also learned of technology that far surpassed anything she knew. She had created a type of Rejuvenation Tank for them along with many other things.  
  
Vegeta knew where Duet got her cleverness and audacity. It was from him. He needed to break her bad habits, like beating up the boys that wondered around the house just to see her. Her and Hidoku and Duo were the Troublesome Trio. He smiled fondly. Though not a son, she was stronger than her siblings and more like him every day. His beautiful daughter was already a charming young adult.  
  
Duet had long black hair and spiky bangs. Duo had the same looks as her and tended to look more feminine than her. Their piercing dark amethyst eyes made them look older than they she really were. For a full-blooded Saiya-jin brat, Duet was a bit above average. She had learned to walk at 5 months and talk at 3. Her brother was right on schedule though. He took only one month after her.  
  
Her instincts were well in place and she had started training when she was only one. Her brother had followed suit, but hadn't been quite as good as her.  
  
It was safe to say that even though he never showed it, he was proud of his daughter. He would have expected a son to take that place, but even with the handicap of being female, she could still kick her brother's but.  
  
Like her daddy though, she usually had a gentle aura around her. When she or her family was threatened, she was out for blood.  
  
~  
  
When the twins were 11, Goku had given birth to twins. They had been named Goten and Trunks. Goten looked exactly like Goku and Trunks looked exactly like Vegeta. The two were currently learning how to walk with out the use of their tails.  
  
It was a well-known fact to Vegeta that when brats learned to walk, they always used their tails. It gave them balance and taught them to control the pain from using their tails harshly. The two little Saiya-jins were giving poor Duet a run for her money. They were as clever as she was. They only lacked the refined cunning that came from years of practice.  
  
Thought she would never admit it, she got this from her father, she loved her family dearly. Mostly she loved Duo and Vegeta, but like her father she didn't express any excess emotions. They were known to her as a weakness to exploit, a liability.  
  
~  
  
When they were 7, a long lost uncle had come to see them. His name was Raditz. He had come looking for his brother Kakarotto and the Ouji. Neither of them wanted to leave and so Raditz stayed with them on Chikyu- sei. He was a good uncle and already had his mate. She was from outer space as well and had landed on Chikyu-sei seeking to purge it. Duet had been were she landed and had talked to her for a while. The woman had been surprised at the intellect that this child had showed and decided to leave this planet alone. Duet introduced her to her uncle and they hit it off right away.  
  
At age 8, a menace known as Garlic Junior had come to Chikyu-sei to take it from the Kami. No such luck as the defense of Chikyu-sei contained Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Duet, and Duo. They beat him and trapped him in the Dead Zone for all eternity as he had wished for immortality.  
  
After that, when Piccolo had died from the attack of Nappa, they ventured to Namek-sei to collect the Dragon Balls. Goku had to be left behind at first though. Nappa had literally crushed him and he had to wait until the senzu beans were ripe. They had been in trouble on Namek-sei. The elder had released all of their hidden potential. This was after they found out that Freezer and Bardock were there as well. Vegeta, wanting to repay a dept, had gone to rescue Bardock. He succeeded and they went to a safer region of the planet for a short while. It turned out that Bardock, heavily pregnant, had known that Vegeta was safe. Vegeta had helped deliver the child. It looked mostly Saiya-jin except for the fact that its eyes were pure crimson and had no pupils. Her skin was very pale and her tail was very long, skinny and whip like. The child had been named Hidoku because it meant violent or bad and if it was shortened to Hi, it meant fire. Bardock didn't know that soon after an Ice-jin child was born, it hit a growth spurt. The child was only a week old when she grew to be several years. The next week she stopped growing, but she was now 8 years old.  
  
Now Duet, Duo, and Hidoku were the best of friends.  
  
At any rate, when the Balls were gathered, a young Namek-jin named Dende had wished that Piccolo be brought back. When Goku finally arrived, he had fought against Freezer and won. Vegeta had died. The Kiao-sama had talked with Kami and they used the Chikyu-sei Dragon Balls to bring back everyone who Freezer had killed. Vegeta was alive and Goku used IT to bring them all home. Later, after becoming the first Super Saiya-jin, he went back home. His family was waiting for him.  
  
When he did arrive, a year later, there were two other people with his family and friends waiting for him. They didn't say their names or who their parents were. They did say that they were from the future and warned about some androids. They also gave Goku some medicine, warning him that he was about to get sick very soon. When they left, the Z-Senshi trained for 3 years. Goku got sick after fighting the first android and was at home being taken care of by the boy that resembled Goku. He and Bulma were making sure he took his medicine.  
  
They had all trained in the Room of Spirit and Time (Hyperbolic Time Chamber to the dubs.) and had come out twice as strong as before. The kids had already reached super a while ago, Duet being the first, and Hidoku had learned her first transformation as well as the super transformation. Her body became a bit larger, her eyes a pure black, and her beautiful black hair disappeared, leaving black armor plates. Freezer had been in for a surprise when he had come back as Metal Freezer. His daughter had helped in his down fall. She had been hurt, but had survived thanks to the Rejuvenation Tank. But at any rate, they had all fought together to fight Cell and they had already destroyed the androids. Nobody had died, and they were at peace once again. The only down side was that the supposed world champion had claimed all the fame.  
  
~  
  
Duet was waiting patiently for her peer litter to come out of the house. This was their first day of school and she wanted to make a good impression by being early. Despite her papa's disagreeing tones, she had convinced the rest of the gang to go to school with her. Hidoku and her mapa Bardock lived with Goku and Vegeta. They had agreed to live with each other so that the children could grow up like all normal Saiya-jin children. Raditz had been living with them for years now, and his mate Cerise had given birth to a quartet of beautiful children. Two boys and two girls, the boys were called Kome and Vega, the girls were named Cherry and Crème.  
  
"Hurry it up in there! I want to get there before the next ice age!" She yelled.  
  
For the most part she was ignored. She finally gave up and went inside to gather the group up. In a bout 20 minutes, the group was flying quickly to the school. They stayed above the cloud covers until they saw some trouble going on in the streets. Duet spotted it first.  
  
"Great, trouble on the first day. Just great." She muttered under her breath. "Lets go Super so no one recognizes us later!"  
  
The rest of the group agreed and went Super, Hidoku going to here Ice-jin form. They hid their bags and ran to the scene of the crime. A bank was being robbed.  
  
The car was getting away, but not for long. Duet and Duo popped up in front of the car and pressed their hands outwards in front of the driver's faces. Hidoku's tail came around and grabbed them by their necks out of the car. They went back to the bank, put the money back and gave the robbers, who were now unconscious, to the police. They ran off and then changed back to their normal selves, and going to take a look at the scene of the crime. A guy with dark, moss green hair came up to them.  
  
"Did you see what happened here?" He asked in a slightly nasal tone of voice.  
  
"No. But the criminals were caught..." Duo said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Hey! Heero! You should've seen it! There were a bunch of fighters here! They had glowing gold hair and one had no hair with a bunch of black armor plates and they all had tails. It was amazing!"  
  
"Oh really? How many were there?"  
  
"I'd say there was about 3 of them. They were all wearing pins like yours."  
  
"This?" He asked, playing with the Orange Star High pin on his long white t- shirt that covered his black spandex almost completely. "Every one that goes to my school has to wear one..."  
  
And the two talked for a few more minutes while the other three snuck off to the school.  
  
"You guys! Were going to be late! We need to put on the turbo speed!"  
  
The others complied and ran all out to the school. When they arrived, they were just on time and went to the front office.  
  
"Hello? Oh you are the ones who registered by phone. I'll bring you to your classroom. But I do wonder... Why did you all request to be in the same room?" The secretary queried.  
  
"We are the exact same age and we wanted to be together. My brother and my sister." Said Duet with a smirk. "Can we please get to the class room?"  
  
"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's quite alright." Said Hidoku.  
  
"Yeah. We don't mind." Replied Duo.  
  
The lady led the three teens to a class and knocked for them. She left and the door opened.  
  
"Ah! Come in please." She said to them. She turned to the class and said, "class, we have three new students here with us today. I'd like you to be quite and listen to them when they tell about themselves."  
  
Duet looked at the other two and step forward slightly.  
  
"I am Duet Vejita Son. This is Duo Vegeta Son. And this is Hidoku Furiza Bardock. Duo and me are twins and Hidoku was born at the same time as us. We all hope to make friends and good grades." She ground out, with a tiny bow at the end.  
  
The class applauded politely and then the teacher pointed out three seats that were conveniently placed next to one another. The boy that had been at the crime scene was sitting next to Duo.  
  
"Hey. The chief was telling me what the people wore. One had on black spandex and jodhpurs (Duo), one had black spandex and black leather pants (Duet), and the last one was wearing black spandex and blue jeans (Hidoku). Sound familiar?"  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Am I evil now? I hope so. I love being evil. Well, I hope you liked it and if you review me I'll write more!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	4. IDEAS!

Ohayo minna-san. I haven't gotten more then two reviews for my new chapter. I know I screwed it up a bit, but I can't write a story with out ideas. That's where you come in! Tell me what you want me to write! Do you want more chibi tales instead of jumping to adult hood, less chibis, Gohan back, no Duo or Heero, ask away! I wont bite your heads off...  
  
Duo: Liar!  
  
Me: shocked I never lie!  
  
Duo: Fine. Fib then.  
  
Me: growl  
  
Duo: EEP!  
  
Fight commences  
  
Goku and Vegeta take over commentary  
  
G: As you can see there is no new chapter until some body decides to review in the ideas!  
  
V: She will take it down if you don't!  
  
G: NANI!?  
  
V: Covers mouth I said nothing Kakarotto.  
  
G: Yeah! You said she'd take it down! Cries uncontrollably  
  
V: Holds sobbing Goku you all better bring ideas in! I will NOT have Kakarotto cry forever when it's gone!  
  
G: Will you stop her Veggie?  
  
V: surprised  
  
G: I want her stopped! Dodges flying lightening bolt woo!  
  
V: O.o; um... We'll just leave now...  
  
G: runs, grabs Vegeta, dashes to the door  
  
V: is carried away -_-; 


	5. SORRY

I'm sorry everyone... I'm taking down this story so I can finish a different one. Nut fear not. I WILL put them back up AFTER I rewrite and fix them. With the current layouts of them, I feel that they aren't very good. I've tried to keep on writing them, but inspiration hasn't hit me so I couldn't hit it back. I'm asking for you to not hate me for this so I can get them back up. On second thought, I'll leave them up, but I wont continue them until I get hit in the head with MASSIVE inspiration okay? It also has to do with me preparing for BIG exams. Here in Alberta, every three years in school, you take an exam called an 'Achievement Test'. The government makes them for Kami only knows why. Those need to be studied for BIGTIME so I have no time for any fic but the one I actually feel like writing. Sorry once again. Well, I should go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can fix the fics.  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


End file.
